


Baile de Formatura

by ThekaTsukishiro



Series: Roda Viva [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Baile, Homossexualidade, M/M, Música, Omegaverse, Roda Viva, Romance, U.A., YoIbr
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29168997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThekaTsukishiro/pseuds/ThekaTsukishiro
Summary: Um acidente a poucos dias da formatura pode deixar o orador da turma de molho em casa. O que seria muito cruel e nada agradável, mas para tudo se dá um jeito, e não será agora que Katsuki Yuuri irá perder o próprio baile!
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Roda Viva [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728382
Kudos: 3





	Baile de Formatura

**Author's Note:**

> Desafio 100 temas: Tema 83 – Que se passe em (ou tenha) um baile.
> 
> Beta: Slplima querida amiga, não sei como agradecer todo o carinho, paciência em me ajudar. Obrigado, obrigado de coração! Minha amizade e lealdade forever and ever!
> 
> Notas da Beta: Nossa!  
> Quantas nostalgias, minha amiga.  
> Sua escrita linda e hipnotizante levou-me para minha juventude, para minhas tardes alaranjadas a beira da janela lendo os livros da Saga Crepúsculo.  
> O baile de formatura de Bella e a dança com o vampiro Edward ao som dessa canção maravilhosa.  
> O peito chega a doer, tamanha saudade!  
> Estou muito inebriada por sua estória; mais uma vez Viktor e Yuuri, juntos, e desta vez, bailando sob os holofotes do amor e da magia da cumplicidade.  
> Da incondicionalidade do afeto irrestrito!  
> E muito mais do que acalentada por lembranças e pelo seu texto perfeito, estou completamente agradecida!  
> Sempre, muito agradecida pela oportunidade preciosa que me dá ao deixar-me participar da construção de mais esse devaneio.  
> De me deixar ajudá-la um pouquinho no desafio de compor esta pintura.  
> Sua confiança em mim, emociona-me!  
> Adorei contemplar cada linha.  
> Estou lisonjeada e muito feliz.
> 
> Parabéns!!!  
> E muitíssimo obrigada pelo carinho, amada Coelha!  
> Viktor, realmente, deixou Edward no chinelo!!! kkkk  
> Fique bem.  
> Bjocas.
> 
> Notas da Coelha: Eu sempre quis escrever algo como essa fanfic! Seu plot surgiu do nada, e eu não conseguia passar ela para o papel até ontem de manhã. Até então, eu só tinha a ideia de um baile e Yuuri não conseguir dançar por algum motivo.
> 
> Confesso que a música que o Viktor cantarola uma parte no ouvido de seu ômega, é da trilha sonora do filme Twilight, e sim acho muito fofa a cena do baile de formatura de Bella! Fazer sou uma romântica inveterada!
> 
> Assim, espero que gostem do que saiu dessa minha caçoleta!
> 
> Música inspiração: Flightless Bird, American Mouth - Iron & Wine
> 
> Yuri! on Ice não me pertence, todos os direitos são reservados aos criadores!

\- Vitya, apenas não surte! – pediu Yurio pela milésima vez ao atender a ligação de seu primo.

\- Como não surtar, Yura? – o alfa rosnou do outro lado da linha. Este tinha o celular no viva voz enquanto dirigia para o hospital onde seu destinado dera entrada naquela tarde.

\- Yuuri está bem, Viktor! Presta atenção, velhote! – pediu ao escutar o barulho estridente da buzina. Plisetsky sabia que o primo não sossegaria enquanto não estivesse com seu ômega, mas tinha que tentar acalmá-lo. Não era uma das melhores pessoas indicada para isso, mas estava tentando fazer o seu melhor. – Escuta, de nada vai adiantar chegar aqui de ambulância também, pois é isso que te acontecerá se não diminuir a porra da velocidade! – e sem deixar que o primo lhe respondesse, desligou o eletrônico soltando mais uma enxurrada de palavrões, que Nikiforov não ia gostaria de ouvir.

\- Yurio, como tudo isso aconteceu? – Hiroko, mãe do japonês acabara de chegar ao hospital juntamente com o marido, tinha o semblante marcado por lágrimas de preocupação.

\- Como ele está, garotos? – Toshiya perguntou ao abraçar a mulher e sustentar o olhar sério do russo loiro, enquanto o jovem tailandês evitava olhar diretamente para os recém chegados.

\- Ele está bem, tios! – Yurio começou pensativo. – É difícil de explicar... – fez uma pausa buscando auxílio no outro ômega a seu lado, mas o que encontrou o deixou mais puto. Concentrando-se melhor tentou não suspirar ou ter outro ataque de raiva. – Eu estava com Phichit entregando panfletos a respeito do baile e quando vimos, bom... Yuuri já havia rolado as escadas. – mordiscando o lábio inferior não quis comentar o que de fato havia acontecido, e por mais que ele quisesse fazer o que o amigo havia pedido, Yuri sentia vontade de abrir a boca. Tudo seria mais fácil com a verdade sendo dita, mas ele respeitava o Katsuki. E conhecendo o primo como conhecia, era melhor assim. Mas ele não conseguia esquecer a visão de seu amigo rolando escadas abaixo, era completamente inevitável.

**oOo**

\- Phichit, eu sei que você tem pressa para entregar os panfletos com os informativos do baile, mas estamos dentro do prazo! – o ômega de óculos de aro azul mirou-o um tanto enfadado.

\- Sim, mas são muitas classes... – tentou argumentar um tanto aborrecido, mas parou tão logo viu o russo loiro revirar os olhos.

\- Eu te ajudo, seu reclamão, mas deixa o Katsudon fazer o que ele precisa! Afinal, esse porco tem de entregar o maldito discurso dele para nosso orientador avaliar e dizer se não está ridículo! – e fazendo uma careta para o Katsuki, puxou Chulanont para deixarem enfim o outro em paz. – Me deve essa, Yuuri! – gritou ao começar a descer as escadas.

Rindo divertido, Katsuki virou-se para poder seguir até a sala do orientador que ficava do outro lado daquele andar, mas ao notar que alunos da classe ao lado começavam a se aproximar, e um deles vivia tentando o convidar para sair, o moreno mudou seu trajeto, começando a descer as escadas que os amigos haviam seguido minutos antes.

Yuuri apenas não contava que seria alcançado tão facilmente.

O que se seguiu fora tão rápido e surreal que pegou a todos de surpresa. O grito alto, o barulho estrondoso de algo caindo e o pobre ômega estirado inconsciente no chão deixou a todos paralisados.

Horrorizados, na verdade!

O primeiro a sair da letargia fora Yurio que correu para ajudar o amigo. Phichit o seguiu como um relâmpago, mas ambos tendo tempo suficiente de avistarem Yashamaru fugindo escadas acima. O alfa havia tentado parar Yuuri, mas em sua afobação acabara causando um acidente grave e que poderia ter sido muito pior do que já o era.

Yurio só conseguia pensar em como o primo iria se portar quando soubesse, mas ele nunca teve a chance de lhe dizer a verdade, pois eles haviam jurado ao japonês, quando este acordara no hospital, que guardariam segredo para que fosse evitado maiores confusões.

Essa confusão, tinha nome e sobrenome: Viktor Nikiforov!

**oOoOoOo**

\- Yurio, você avisou seu primo? – Hiroko o tirou de seus pensamentos.

\- Desculpa, tia! Eu acabei viajando aqui! – suspirou ao mordiscar o lábio inferior. – Sim, eu nem precisei ligar, Vitya me ligou, e bem... eu já pedi para ele vir para cá. – respondeu Yurio ao trocar um rápido olhar com Phichit.

\- Tia Hiroko, o Yuuri está bem! Ele até já ralhou conosco! – Phichit mirou-a com seu jeito calmo, mas longe de ser como sempre era. – Os médicos não quiseram adiantar nada para nós porque somos menores e não somos familiares. – suspirou com pesar.

\- Talvez seja melhor irmos... – Toshiya começou a ajudar a mulher a seguir pelo corredor, mas parou de falar tão logo notou que um médico vinha na direção que todos eles estavam.

\- Os senhores são os pais de Katsuki Yuuri? – questionou e ao vê-los concordar prosseguiu. – O filho de vocês é muito forte! – começou. – Fizemos exames para saber se o ocorrido não lhe acarretou nenhum trauma, visto que ele chegou inconsciente, e seus exames estão perfeitos, porém, devido a gravidade da queda, queremos retê-lo aqui até amanhã cedo. – informou com seriedade.

\- Mas há alguma coisa que inspire cuidados? – a ômega preocupada mirou o médico. Hiroko estava começando a temer pela saúde de seu filhote mais novo.

\- Não, é apenas uma medida de precaução. – respondeu o médico, simpático. – Ele teve uma luxação do tornozelo direito, que já está imobilizado, em pouco mais de quinze dias ele poderá firmar o pé no chão sem a bota ortopédica. Ele logo voltará para o quarto e assim poderão vê-lo. – informou ao deixá-los mais uma vez sozinho.

**oOoOoOo**

Yuuri sentia-se um pouco grogue, os medicamentos o haviam derrubado literalmente. Alguém segurava sua mão, e focando a visão, que ainda estava levemente turva, o ômega deixou que um sorriso pequeno e envergonhado surgisse em seus lábios.

\- Okaasan... – chamou baixinho para não assustar a mulher.

Hiroko que havia ficado a sós com o filho, retribuiu o sorriso ao sustentar-lhe o olhar cansado. Não fora precisa dizer muita coisa, pois com apenas um olhar eles se entenderam.

\- Fiquei tão assustada quando nos ligaram do hospital. – Hiroko, por fim decidiu deixar o silêncio para lá e expor seus sentimentos ao filho. – Seus amigos, Yurio e Phichit estavam até agora a pouco por aqui, mas Vik-chan foi leva-los embora. Seu pai foi buscar um café para mim.

\- Okaasa, por favor calma! – pediu o ômega aflito ao se sentir atordoado por tantas informações. – Eu dormi quanto tempo? – perguntou um tanto perdido. – E Vitya, quem o chamou?

\- Você está dormindo desde o meio da tarde quando voltou da sala de exames, mais ou menos umas oito horas ininterruptas! – informou-lhe Hiroko. – Yurio acabou atendendo uma ligação do primo e assim ele chegou aqui feito um tornado. Eu e seu pai o acalmamos e depois eu pedi para que fosse levar Phichit e o primo dele para casa. Já passa das dez da noite, filhote!

Um tanto pensativo, Yuuri suspirou derrotado. Tudo o que ele menos queria era preocupara a família e tirar Viktor do campus. Mas pelo visto o destino estava a lhe pregar uma bela e desagradável peça.

_“Que droga...”_ – pensou inconformado.

\- Você vai me contar o que te aconteceu ou terei de deixar que Vik-chan faça isso por mim? – Hiroko questionou o filho com seriedade, naquele tom ameaçador que só aparecia quando a situação estava mesmo muito ruim.

\- Não, okaasa! – Yuuri se apressou em lhe responder. – Eu me distraí, e acabei me desequilibrando! – ele não queria que o alfa que o fizera cair fosse procurado para nada, principalmente por Viktor furioso!

Naquele exato momento seu pai retornara para o quarto e com toda paciência o ômega tornou a explicar o que já havia dito para sua mãe, e por fim, foi informado que ficaria por aquela noite no hospital para que fosse observado.

Um tanto desconfortável, o jovem ômega se remexeu, mas ao sentir a fisgada na perna voltou seus olhos preocupados para baixo, notando por fim seu tornozelo imobilizado. Recostando a cabeça no travesseiro, fechou os olhos tentando sossegar o espírito. Da forma como havia rolado escada abaixo, ele tinha de agradecer aos céus por nada pior ter lhe acontecido.

_“Sem contar que eu poderia ter morrido... Meu Deus!”_ – confabulou consigo mesmo em pensamento.

Suspirando chateado, lembrou-se do baile que se aproximava, e se pudesse voltar no tempo retornaria apenas para ter seguido com os amigos e não ter sido tão cabeça dura. Mas de nada adiantaria chorar pelo leite derramado! Deveria sim é agradecer por não ter se ferido com gravidade!

\- Ah! Tô ferrado! – lamuriou triste, com o rosto salpicado de lágrimas.

**oOoOoOo**

\- Ele acabou cochilando novamente, Vik-chan! E acredito que ainda não queira falar o que de fato aconteceu! Diz que se distraiu, desequilibrou, mas sinto em meu coração que ele quer nos poupar! Não o force para que diga nada! Você sabe como ele se fecha e tenta fazer tudo do jeito dele. – Hiroko comentou com o alfa platinado que havia acabado de chegar.

\- Entendo e prometo deixa-lo o mais confortável possível. – comentou ao mirar a face do amado adormecida - Não irie importuná-lo com isso, acho que agora não é o momento. – ponderou o russo mesmo sentindo seu lobo interior rosnar sentido, pois este sim queria saber toda a verdade e punir quem quer que fosse que tinha feito aquilo com seu ômega. – Se vocês quiserem ir minha tia Lilia me autorizou a ficar aqui, com ele, a noite toda. – informou ao acarinhar com esmero os cabelos cor de ébano do jovem que ainda dormia.

\- Mas Viktor, você tem aulas amanhã! – Toshiya se preocupou com seu futuro genro.

\- Perder um dia de aula não irá me prejudicar! Eu cuido dele e prometo ligar caso algo aconteça! – comprometeu-se ao se despedir dos Katsukis. Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou o platinado voltou sua atenção para a cama. Liberando um pouco de seus feromônios, deixou que um sorriso matreiro lhe iluminasse a face. – Eu sei que você está acordado, _lyubov_ (amor)! – comentou em meio ao riso. – Você estava ouvindo tudo, não é? – perguntou ao acariciar o rosto do japonês, para logo sustentar-lhe o olhar assim que ele abriu os olhos.

\- Como sabia que eu já estava acordado? – Yuuri sorriu sem graça. Era muito difícil enganar seu alfa, mas ele vivia tentando. – Eu não ouvi muita coisa, apenas consegui entender sua promessa de ligar para meus pais. – respondeu por fim. Ele, realmente, havia acordado a pouco ao sentir os feromônios do namorado.

E relaxou um pouco mais.

Com um arquear das sobrancelhas, Viktor deu de ombros, e diminuindo a distância entre eles, sapecou-lhe um beijo, apenas um roçar de lábios, para depois aprofundar o ósculo ao sentir o leve mordiscar de seu lábio pelo travesso japonês.

\- Fiquei preocupado contigo! – Viktor proferiu ao sentar na cama ao lado de Yuuri. – E vou passar a noite aqui!

\- Mas suas aulas amanhã? – alarmou-se o ômega ao se atentar daquele pormenor. – Você não pode...

\- Shhh... sim! Eu posso, _moya snezhinka_! (meu floco de neve!) – Viktor o cortou antes que ele continuasse com aquilo. – Eu estou bem na universidade e só um dia posso recuperar sem problemas, já seus pais, não! Eles precisam estar descansados! – e fazendo beicinho continuou. – Me deixa ficar aqui e cuidar de você? – pediu. Viktor não era de se impor, claro, haviam vezes que era necessário, mas aquele não seria o dia nem o momento para fazer algo que seu garoto não gostava.

Yuuri parecia tão arredio naquela leito! Mas o alfa sabia que seu jovem ômega não se sentia muito bem em hospitais. Assim sendo, ele queria estar por perto para poder acalmá-lo se necessário fosse.

\- Agora, relaxe um pouco, logo trarão algo para que você faça uma pequena ceia. – informou o estudante de medicina.

\- Vitya... – murmurou um tanto envergonhado – obrigado por ter vindo! – Yuuri agradeceu. Se ajeitando melhor ao lado do platinado, não deixou que o mesmo saísse de perto dele, fazendo isso somente quando uma enfermeira entrou trazendo algo para o moreno.

Era possível apalpar a preocupação de Nikiforov, mas o nipônico não iria protestar. Se daria ao luxo de tê-lo ali só para si, como a muito não o tinha.

**oOoOoOo**

Sua recuperação havia sido boa e gradativa. O médico ortopedista que o acompanhava estava otimista, mas não seu paciente, que via ir por terra o sonho de dançar no baile de formatura com seu alfa.

Nos dias que se seguiram, em que ele pôde voltar a última semana de aulas, Yuuri parecia se chatear mais, pois em todo o lugar parecia que o destino conspirava contra si. Tudo o que ouvia nos corredores era sobre a festividade e que muitos queriam aproveitar a deixa para dançar com aquela pessoa especial.

Yuuri também queria aquilo, mas estava impossibilitado devido ao acidente causado por Yashamaru.

Como poderia dançar usando aquela bota ortopédica? E por mais que tentasse, ele não conseguia se animar.

Assim os dias se passaram apáticos.

**oOoOoOo**

A colação de grau pela manhã encontrou um Yuuri chateado, o que não passou desapercebido por seu alfa.

Viktor poderia ser tudo; relapso, esquecido e até mesmo desligado, mas em se tratando de Yuuri, e desde o dia que se machucara, o platinado resolvera prestar mais atenção ao que se passava com seu par!

Após a cerimônia, tanto os Katsukis como os Nikiforovs se reuniram em um restaurante para comemorarem a graduação com méritos do Katsuki mais novo. Junto também estavam os Altins e os Plisetskys. Tudo parecia correr bem, até o primo linguarudo do alfa abrir sua boca grande e comentar sobre como fora terrível encontrar algo de seu agrado para usar no baile mais a noite, mas o que de fato importava, era poder dançar.

Arregalando os olhos, Yuuri pediu licença deixando a mesa e seguindo para o banheiro. Ele não pode ver o olhar fulminante que Viktor dirigiu ao sem noção do primo e muito menos o toque leve dado por Otabek.

Balançando a cabeça, Viktor se colocando de pé, e antes de os deixarem, grunhiu para o primo.

\- Sutil como um elefante em uma loja de cristais, Yuratchka! – grunhiu Viktor, muito irritado.

\- Vik-chan...

\- Vou atrás de Yuuri! – respondeu a Hiroko. – Não se preocupem, depois vou levá-lo para tomar um pouco de ar! – informou ao se afastar e seguir para o banheiro.

Ao entrar, encontrou uma das portas do primeiro reservado fechada. Recostando ao lado desta, esperou até que a mesma fosse aberta e pelo espelho acimo dos lavabos suas íris cerúleas buscaram pelas acastanhadas do moreno.

Puxando o mais baixo para si, abraçou-o apertado. Não era preciso dizer nada. Viktor conhecia muito bem Yuuri, por isso tentava compreender sua angústia.

\- Não fique assim, _lyubov_! (amor) – pediu ao afagar os cabelos levemente desalinhados. Ele tinha adoração pelo ômega e se preciso fosse, faria de tudo para vê-lo feliz.

\- Como você quer que eu fique? – Yuuri indagou ao encaixar sua cabeça na junção do ombro com o pescoço do alfa. Ali poderia inalar o olor que tanto adorava, que o acalmava e que o fazia se sentir tão bem e querido.

Sentia-se tão desamparado!

\- Fique feliz! Está vivo, com saúde! É tão inteligente que se formou com méritos, irá morar comigo, estudar na universidade que queria e será um artista renomado! – tentou profetizar Nikiforov, o que fez surgir um pequeno sorriso nos lábios do namorado. – Vem, vamos tomar um pouco de ar. – convidou ao seguir para fora do restaurante a passos lentos para que este pudesse lhe acompanhar.

Caminharam até o jardim lateral, onde haviam algumas balanças. Viktor fez o moreno se sentar em uma, e em silêncio começou a empurrá-lo.

\- Lembra... – o ômega puxou conversa um tanto acanhado. – Foi mais ou menos assim que nos vimos a primeira vez!

Com um riso cristalino, Viktor o empurrou com mais força, fazendo assim a balança ganhar mais altura.

\- Nossas mães queriam nos aproximar! – comentou ao recordar-se do garotinho sentado sozinho no balanço, tentando fazê-lo se mover, mas não conseguindo. – E lembro que foi assim que nós iniciamos nossa amizade, e por fim e abençoadamente, nos descobrimos destinados!

Com um sorriso enternecido, Yuuri preferiu se calar e apreciar aquele momento. A quietude sendo quebrada apenas pelo ranger das correntes do balanço.

Um impulso, outro, e então, o vazio!

Isso fez o moreno buscar pelo seu alfa, o qual localizou no balanço ao lado, apenas o observando.

Os lindos cabelos revoltos ao vento.

_“Parece um anjo...”_ – divagou, hipnotizado por aquele homem.

Seu querido homem!

Raspando o pé no são no chão, Yuuri foi parando seu balanço. E quando, por fim, pôde fixar seus dois pés no solo, vislumbrou quando Viktor, usando seus próprios pés, aproximou-se, ainda sentado sobre o acento de madeira, para cingir-lhe a cintura e sapecar-lhe um beijo.

\- Lembra que em uma das últimas vezes que te balancei, fiz uma promessa a você? – perguntou ao unir sua testa na do outro.

\- Sim, como eu posso esquecer? – Yuuri corou violentamente.

\- Então, me deixa te fazer feliz? – pediu ao mirá-lo com seriedade e voz solene. – Iremos ao baile, e você irá dançar comigo. – enfatizou a palavra dançar e sorriu ao vê-lo titubear. – Apenas acredite em mim! – ronronou bem próximo da glândula de cheiro do japonês. – Esteja pronto para mim! Agora, prometa que estará impecável! – e mirou-o diretamente nos olhos.

\- Eu prometo, Vitya! – Yuuri murmurou sem a coragem e forças para contradizer seu destinado.

\- Agora, vamos voltar antes que nos mandem alguém para ver o que estamos fazendo. – gracejou com malícia velada e pouco disfarçada de sua parte.

Rindo, o jovem casal voltou para junto dos seus e Yuuri sentia-se outra pessoa; mais animado e esperançoso.

Nunca se arrependeria de sempre acreditar em seu alfa!

**oOoOoOo**

\- Yuuri, posso entrar? – pediu Mari ao bater na porta do irmão e abrir tão logo foi autorizada. – Uauuu... bobo será Viktor se não te notar! – debochou, querendo insinuar sobre o fato do alfa, por vezes, ser despistado.

\- Mari-nee! – Yuuri protestou ao mesmo tempo que a deixava ajeitar melhor sua gravata vermelha.

A alfa aproveitou para retirar uma pequena mexa de cabelo que caia rebelde pela testa do irmão. Usando um pouco de gel, fixou-a no lugar, e com um sorriso satisfeito observou melhor o conteúdo todo.

\- Está lindo! – comentou, para logo emendar e espicaçar o mais novo. – Se vocês forem sair depois do baile, por favor, não venha muito tarde! – pediu, e, ao notar o irmão corar, saiu do quarto deste gargalhando gostosamente.

Mirando se no espelho, Yuuri desejou mesmo estar do agrado do alfa. Acabou por assustar-se ao escutar ser chamado pela mãe.

Viktor havia chegado!

Com o coração disparado, Yuuri desceu lentamente as escadas, a bota ortopédica ainda o atrapalhava muito e também não queria ocasionar um novo acidente que o impossibilitaria de sair com seu namorado.

Viktor não conseguia desviar os olhos de Yuuri trajando aquele terno azul tão escuro que lembrava-lhe as asas do mais ébano corvo! Mirando-o despudoradamente dos pés à cabeça, desejou ardentemente poder tê-lo, mais uma vez, como quando estiveram juntos após a festa antecipada de formatura no parque, no começo daquele mês. Balançando a cabeça tentou afastar de si aqueles pensamentos nada castos e dando um passo à frente, antes de o abraçar, colocou presa na lapela de seu terno uma rosa meio azulada; um azul tão claro que fizera o ômega suspirar.

\- Vocês estão perfeitos! – Hiroko comentou emocionada, ao mesmo tempo que os unia para uma foto tirada com o celular de Mari.

\- Okaasa! – Yuuri estava começando a se sentir mais envergonhado. A japonesa havia batido várias fotos deles para se garantir.

Despedindo-se, saíram lentamente seguindo até o carro do platinado.

\- Você está lindo! – Viktor murmurou ao beijá-lo, antes de lhe abrir a porta e o deixar entrar.

\- Digo o mesmo de você, Vitya! – Yuuri ronronou. Ajeitando-se no banco do passageiro e prendendo o cinto de segurança. – Tenho a honra de ser escoltado pelo alfa mais bonito de todos! – gracejou ao segurar a mão do russo e vê-lo leva-la aos lábios, depositando um beijo casto sobre os nós dos dedos.

Um ato tão simples mais ao mesmo tempo tão sensual, que fizera o formoso ômega ao seu lado ficar com as bochechas levemente rosadas.

**oOoOoOo**

Ao finalmente conseguirem achar uma vaga, não muito longe do salão que seria o baile, o alfa desceu primeiro, dando a volta pela frente do carro, para assim abrir a porta para o companheiro e ajudá-lo a descer.

\- Obrigado, Vitya! – agradeceu Yuuri ao aceitar a mão que a ele era estendida.

Caminhando lado a lado, o casal já quase estava chegando a entrada quando foram abordados por outro casal. O sangue gelou nas veias do ômega japonês.

\- Então, por isso não queria aceitar meus convites? – Yashamaru perguntou, mal conseguindo esconder seu despeito.

\- Yasha, por favor... – a garota que o acompanhava, usando sua voz de ômega tentou contornar a situação.

Viktor não conseguiu evitar um rosnado alto ao encarar aquele alfa tão prepotente.

\- Vitya, você me prometeu uma noite inesquecível, lembra? – Yuuri instigou-o ao sapecar-lhe um leve selinho.

\- Sim, _moya snezhinka_! – e sem mais nada dizer saiu de perto do outro casal, mas não sem antes sustentar o olhar frio do outro alfa.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Nikiforov levou seu par até um mesa onde localizaram alguns amigos e conhecidos.

Conversas paralelas, risos, olhares trocados. E quando Yuuri e Viktor acabaram ficando sozinhos, o alfa ajudou seu ômega a se levantar, em seguida o guiando para o salão onde muitos outros casais estavam dançando.

Ele viu quando o japonês lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha, e começou a negar com um leve movimento de cabeça.

\- Vitya, eu não consigo dançar direito! – proferiu ao escutar os acordes da próxima música.

\- Apenas confie em mim! – o platinado voltou a pedir. E antes que Yuuri tentasse fugir dele, oferecendo a mão esquerda, deixou que este apoiasse a sua contraria sobre sua palma. Passando o braço direito o cingindo, puxou-o mais para si o içando um pouco do chão, ao mesmo tempo que murmurava bem próximo ao ouvido do outro. – Coloque seus pés sobre os meus! – e assim que foi atendido, começou a se mover na cadência da canção.

\- Vitya... – Yuuri nunca poderia imaginar que seu belo namorado pudesse pensar em algo assim, tão simples, mas que havia tocado fundo de seu coração tomado de amor.

Antes que Katsuki pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, Viktor uniu seus lábios aos dele e o beijou com ímpeto, roubando-lhe o ar.

Passos lentos, os corpos colados, carícias discretas.

Um sonho muito bom!

Yuuri estava envolvido naquele clima inebriante e não podia acreditar que estava dançando, mesmo com a ajuda de Viktor.

Quando o ômega pensava em pedir para voltarem a mesa, sobressaltou-se ao escutar o platinado cantarolar bem próximo ao seu ouvido e de sua glândula uma parte da música que estava sendo executada.

\- Eu te encontrei? Pássaro que não voa, ciumento... – sapecando outro beijo continuou a dançar, até que a música terminou.

\- Vitya... – sussurrou o ômega ao sentir o roçar dos lábios do alfa mais uma vez naquele local tão delicado. Seu corpo inteiro estremecendo de tesão.

\- Vamos embora, _lyubov_! Já dançamos demais e eu gostaria de ter outra dança contigo, mas sem tantos olhos curiosos! – e sem mais nada dizer e sem se despedirem, deixaram o baile para trás, indo para outro local, onde quem sabe, talvez, não seriam necessárias roupas e até mesmo música.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note:**

> Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:
> 
> *tentando terminar de arrumar a fanfic nova para ir ao ar, e após começar a trabalhar em outra que já está pela metade, nem percebe que alguém se aproxima sorrateiramente*
> 
> Bunny: Ouvi dizer que você tinha voltado a escrever fanfics de Saint Seiya! Verdade? *coelho tsundere vindo amolar coelha birrenta*
> 
> Gente do céu! Mas tava demorando muito para aparecer assombração... digo, Barnaby! Cadê o Kotetsu?
> 
> Bunny: Coelha, te conheço não é de hoje, e nem vem desconversando. Se vai começar a escrever com aqueles dourados, pode muito bem voltar a escrever algo de sua dupla maravilhosa! Tiger & Bunny vai ter uma segunda temporada, aproveita pra matar a saudade sua ingrata!
> 
> Mereço! Quando não é Kardia, é você! Bunny, você se lembra do meu kit fic, né? Então, agora ele ficou mais poderoso sabe? Tenho dois caderninhos novos, canetas coloridas e não me custa nada deixar você e o Tiger de fora de tudo isso!
> 
> Bunny: Ok! Já entendi o seu recado, insuportável!
> 
> Olha só quem fala, branquelo chato! Vaza! Bichinho chato! *fazendo fusquinha e vendo o loiro sumir* 100oooorrr! Esse voltou do além, mas que fique aqui entre nós, quem sabe eu volte a escrever com eles também! ^^
> 
> Bem, obrigado a quem chegou até aqui, espero de coração que tenham gostado desse meu devaneio, e façam essa Coelha feliz, deixem comentários!
> 
> Beijocas e até meu próximo surto  
> Theka


End file.
